My Babies's Nanny
by booklovindork13
Summary: Bella Swan just finished college and looking for a job. Edward is a single father looking for a nanny for his babies.What happens when she becomes his babies's nanny?
1. Chapter 1

My Babies's Nanny Swan

Ch.1

I can't believe Jake would make me go throught this alone right after graduation. He was supposed to be my best friend but noo he's ignored me after he confessed his feelings and told him I didn't feel the same way. *sigh* Well none of that anymore. Now I've got to focus on getting a in Washington or Chicago. I cant believe after 6 years of college that I got my degrees in Child care and phsycology. I hear my clothes telling me to pack journal, I'll probably write to you tmr.

ugghh I hate packing..but this is for the better and I'll be able to see Rosie and Jasper tomorrow..Hmmm I've missed them too much to say in words. I get up and take my suitcase out of my storage closet and put it on my bed. I start opening all my drawers and opening closet 's not like I have too MUCH clothes...I just don't know where to start.

"Dad! Can you help me pack? This is going to take forever and my plane leaves tomorrow!" I called out. "That's what you get for procrastinating Bells!" he called right back. Figures...*sigh* He enjoys making me suffer from exhaustion. "Whatever Dad! Ohh heyy what do you want for dinner? I was thinking BBQ Ribs with Salad and Rice!" I asked.

"Come down and talk to your old man Bells!" said Dad. I start walking down the steps and when I get there just in time to stop Charlie from burning down the whole house. "Woah Dad..I never knew you could burn noodles.." I teased. He grumbled a "whatever" and gave up, sitting on the couch with a beer. "Don't worry Dad, I made you six months of Lasagna and six months of Fish should last you about half a year..And I'll come visit" I said. "Hardy Har har tease all you want Bells but i am a growing boy" Dad said. Yeah...a 50 year old man still growing...just no.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward's Pov

"Ugghh It's the 3rd nanny this month! I dont understand why Carter and Serena keep driving those nannies away!" I said. " They probably sense that those nannies won't care for them Edward, Thats what babies do." Mom said. "Well then how am I going to get another nanny mom?" i asked. "hmm what about you post on the bulliten boards a "need a nanny" Flyer. That way you can interview them and decide which one seems like the best choice" said Mom.*sigh* "Ill get started on the flyers" i told her.

-Meanwhile with Bella-

Wow these things are heavy. Who knew suitcases could weigh a ton? I certainly didnt! I wonder who's picking me up? Well there's only two choices really..Rosalie or Jasper. " Bye Dad! I'll miss you. Are you gonna be ok when I leave? Oh who am I kidding!You'll die when you taste your own cooking!" I exclaimed. "Calm Down Bells! I kinda forgot to tell you but I kinda...have a girlfriend?" He half said half asked. "...WHAT?! And you tell me when I leave?! Who is it! It better not be an evil stepmother becuz i can assure you I am not cinderella!" I yelled. "Calm down Bells...Wow i've been saying this alot. It's Sue Bella, Sue's my girlfriend." Charlie said. "Wow Dad.. I'm really happy for you..You deserve it Dad!" I told him. "thank you bella, But you need to go or you'll be late for your flight. Bye bells." He said. "Bye Dad..Love you!" I said as a walked to the gateway. I found my seat, put on my earphones and drifted off..

I woke up to this little kid screaming in my ear saying "GET UP AND OFF THE PLANE OLD LADY" I Think to myself, I am not old.I'm only 22!. -sigh- watever. As I get off the plane I plan how i'm gonna get my bags. Oh wait..I oonly have my carry-on and that one suitcase. YES! As I Walk out after nearly dieing at the luggage pick up I scan the crowd for for two blondies...I can't seem to "BOO" someone yelled. "AHHHHH" I screamed. I turned around and saw the two stupid blondies. "You GUYSS You know I get scared easily!" I exclaimed. "Sorry Bella! We couldn't help it. You should seen your face! " They snorted.


End file.
